Jordan's Birthday
by caromac
Summary: “ How is it possible that I can love this woman with every fibre of my being but have no idea what to buy her for her birthday!” Danny  Jordan and Matt  Harriet. Post Series two parter. Concrit widely appreciated.


Title: Jordan's Birthday  
Author: puccafan  
Summary: " How is it possible that I can love this woman with every fibre of my being but have no idea what to buy her for her birthday?!"

Pairing: Danny / Jordan, Matt / Harriet  
Rating: PG-13  
Post: Series.  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Sorkin and co. Who rock.

AN: A little ( probably two parter ) fic with Jordan / Danny and Matt / Harriet. Although this chapter is only really Matt and Danny because the boys are such fun to write. Hope I did them justice, so let me know. Concrit widely appreciated.

* * *

It was 3: 15 on a Tuesday so as usual Matt had nothing written. He had also spent a sufficient amount of time in his office to justify him coming out for a stroll. In the direction of his best friend and co-executive producer's office.

"Hey Danny are you busy or - "

Danny was busy. In the sense that he was preoccupied with being slumped over his desk and groaning.

" I'll come back later."

" No, I'm up."

Danny lifted his head quickly, his glasses falling back onto his nose, blinking, as if Matt had interrupted him from a deep sleep.

" Head rush?" Matt asked concernedly.

I'd forgotten how light it was. " said Danny blearily, adjusting his glasses.

" How long have you been down there?"

" A while. Now what can I do you for?" said Danny, rapping his desk in a little drum roll.

Matt sat down across from Danny and raised an eyebrow.

" What's your problem?"

" Nothing I told you. What's _your _problem?"

" Well really I was just bored so let's talk about you."

" What is this, a therapy session?"

" I wouldn't say no to a hundred an hour. "

" _Matt."_

"_Danny."_

Danny cleared his throat and met Matt's knowing gaze.

" It's Jordan's birthday next month."

" That's nice. " remarked Matt.

" I don't know what to get her." Danny admitted guiltily.

" Candy. Chocolate. Flowers. A heart shaped pendant reading - "

" I hate you."

" Well I was thinking something a little more festive. "

" Any real suggestions Lloyd Dobbler? " Danny asked wearily.

" Who says I'm joking?"

" I'm so tired I can't even tell anymore. "

Danny sighed heavily and looked down, a frown flitting across his face as silence lapsed across the room. Matt watched his friend's inner turmoil, waiting for it, waiting for it -

" How is it possible that I can love this woman with every fibre of my being but have no idea what to buy her?!" came Danny's anticipated outburst.

Matt shrugged.

" Mysteries of the heart would be my guess. "

Danny sighed dejectedly and Matt's smirk softened into something more sympathetic.

" You considered buying Jordan something nice for Rebecca?"

Danny's head shot up to attention and fixed Matt with the stare usually reserved for scaring interns.

" I don't need excuses to buy presents for my daughter, and I'm certainly not going to use my daughter as an excuse not to buy presents for my wife. "

"Just a suggestion Danny. "

" Well I rejected it. Next please. "

Matt looked over his shoulder then back to Danny, unsure.

" Are we still talking about the present or have we moved onto another subject?"

" No we're still on the present, hey! - "

Danny pointed a finger at Matt who pulled back a little at the man's sudden burst of energy.

" What did you get Harriet when you guys first started going out?"

" I got her a T-shirt that read "What Would Jesus Do?" and a beer cap. "

" _Matt. "_

" Or a book."

" A book."

" I don't know Danny I got her a lot of presents. "

The executive producer in question sighed resignedly and plonked his head back down on his desk.

" I think you're a better boyfriend than I am." came a barely audible mutter.

" Well of course I am." Matt agreed jovially.

Danny' head shot up, once more riled into action.

" Hey I was just being negative!"

Matt smiled deviously.

" And I was just being honest. "

Danny narrowed his eyes at his smirking friend suspiciously.

" You're goading me aren't you?"

" Who can say? Then again you and Jordan are at least 10 years apart in age."

" It's not that much." Danny replied defensively.

" How much then?"

" Oh you're not catching me out that easy Matt, you know I'm still sworn to secrecy over her age. "

" She knows I could just Wikipedia it right?"

" Because God knows you've got nothing else to do with your time. Like say, write?"

" You want me to go away?"

" No I want you to stay, you know why?"

Matt shook his head in amusement.

" You tell it to me Big Fella. "

" Because I want to prove to you that Jordan and I still make a better couple than you and Harriet do."

" Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?"

" You want to back up that statement?"

" We have a kid together." Danny said pointedly, as if no more needed to be mentioned.

" That doesn't count, you're a bigger kid than she is. Oh and Harriet isn't my boss. "

" You're hers, and Jordan doesn't believe I'm going to burn in hell."

" You're already made that point in this conversation."

" Still valid, it's a big point. "

" Well from what I've heard of some of your arguments Jordan is sometimes inclined to believe you're going to burn in one of the fiery inner circles of - "

" Don't talk about things you don't understand little boy. "

" Only if you tell me about the birds and the bees when I grow up. Oh and if you concede that victory is mine. "

Danny opened his mouth to reply just as the phone rang. Picking it up he smirked at Matt who poked his tongue out at him and muttered something about being "saved by the bell." As Danny continued to talk on the phone, Matt watched him, curious at how his friend's features lit up and became more playful. Matt smiled to himself, he knew who was calling.

" Yeah, hold a minute honey - "

Danny placed a hand over the receiver and addressed Matt.

" Hey Matt I know it's important but do you think we could possibly stall this very important debate till later? "

" Jordan? " Matt asked with a smile as he stood up from his chair.

Danny nodded.

" Alright - "

Matt cleared his throat and raised his voice.

" - good luck with the pres - "

"MATT!"

Matt grinned to himself as he heard a tinny "What was that?" down Danny's phone. Danny on the other hand shot Matt his best Say-Another-Word-and-I'll-File-Your-Nails-With-a-Broken-Glass-Bottle glare. Matt's raised his hands above his head apologetically, still grinning.

" I'm gone. "

Danny watched Matt turn around and took his hand off the receiver.

Matt was halfway out the door when Danny's voice called him back and he spun around on the spot to face his friend.

" You wanna argue some more?"

" Do you want dinner tonight?"

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets and pretended to consider the prospect.

" Well I was planning on starving but sure. "

Danny rolled his eyes.

" Dinner at _our _house."

" Harriet too?"

Danny shrugged and placed the receiver to his ear.

" Of course, that's the only reason we're inviting you."

It was Matt's turn to roll his eyes and Danny to grin wickedly.

" Nice to know I'm wanted." Matt remarked as he strolled out of the office door.

" Be there at eight!"

" You're not the boss of me!" Matt called from down the corridor.

" That's what you think!"

* * *


End file.
